The Kraken
/ / |next =Black Dragon |hide = Berry Bushes, Plankton Spot , Water spot |equivalent = / / / |realeased = Dec 5 2016 |tier = 15}} UPGRADED to THE KRAKEN! Terrorize the oceans, and be feared by all! (Release W to use whirlpool ability!) The Kraken is the fifteenth and final Ocean Animal in mope.io, and is the Ocean equivalent of The Dragon and The Yeti! Technical The Kraken: *Upgrades from the Elephant, Blue Whale or Mammoth at 1M XP. *Upgrades to the Black Dragon at 10M XP *Can eat all animals below it to Fox and its equivalents *Can be eaten by Black Dragon *Can't be inked or stung by Jellyfish. *Press and release W to create a giant whirlpool that sucks in all animals in the proximity and stuns them, as well as harming them, allowing you to attack and eat them while they cannot escape. *Can stay underwater for 1.25 min (longer than any other animal). Appearance The Kraken is one of the largest animals in mope.io - in fact, it can become the second largest in the game, dwarfed only by the Black Dragon. The body of the Kraken is squid-like and colored an almost sushi-green. It has eight tentacles, six of them being a shade darker than the rest of the scheme. The Kraken also has a large, triangular tail, embellished by two caudal fins - one on each side. Based On https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Giant_squid Strategy Always stay in the Ocean, since you are the top animal there. Eating animals is the best way to get as much XP as possible. If you want to quickly eat animals, then you can use your whirlpool ability as either an attack or surprise element. Try turning your back at animals making you look like a tailbite source, then immediately turn around, using whirlpool to chew them. Your immunity to ink is very useful against Octopuses, and you'll get a decent amount of XP. Beware of tailbiters. Your large tail and high amount of XP makes you a tempting target. If you want to go stealthily, then dive under a hill, rock, or island and wait. Your superb diving time allows you to stay hidden for quite a long time. When an animal gets close, pop out, and use your whirlpool to eat them. You can also do this under a big plankton bush, or at the end of a river, as most players see the loot there as free, without being cautious. When trying to eat Orcas, make sure their ability is out of rotation. Their ability will push you away and you will not be able to kill them. When Trying to eat a Blue Whale, their ability will save them if they are at full health. When going against a Dragon, try using your ability while the Dragon is not diving. Your ability can heavily damage the Dragon while helping you bite its tail. You should also make sure to dive if you are on fire. When going against a Yeti, pull them deeper into the Ocean with your ability. The Ability will damage them and their dive time is very short(8s). Try to finish them off with a tailbite, but you will still get 100-200k in meat if you kill them with the ability. When going against a T-REX, make sure you have a big whirlpool. You need to stay away from the T-rex when you are fighting it. Bait them deep into the ocean, and use your ability to damage them. Black Dragons are rarely at the Oceans, but that doesn't mean that they can't be at the Oceans. If you see one of them quickly hide under water or go into a whirlpool. Please do note that lava for the Black Dragon runs out very slowly. If you need water, hold W and go out from the whirlpool. You need to stay diving until danger passes. They will leave as they will need to drink lava. A Kraken fully leveled can also get Black Dragon but if you see one in the ocean be careful! Gallery Kraken.png|The Kraken SmallKraken.png|A tiny Kraken! krakendiving.jpg|A Kraken diving under a Lilypad New Tab - Google Chrome 2017-02-15 3_14_52 PM.png|A Freshly-Upgraded Winter Kraken in Sandbox bartek krak.jpg|A Kraken near a Hill IMG 0103.png|A Kraken using a whirlpool trying to eat a disguised Octopus Screenshot.png|Another tiny kraken! Screenshot 2017-12-02 at 10.47.53 AM - Edited.png|A Kraken approaching a snail.|link=mopeio.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kraken Trivia *The Kraken's graphics are reminiscent to the Squid's, but is greenish, much larger, darker, and has more tentacles. * The Kraken was added in the December 5th update. * It is the only animal to have the entire changelog belonging to itself. ("BEWARE THE KRAKEN!") * When underwater, it shows 4 tentacles, similar to the Killer Whale, Orca and Shark. * The Kraken has the longest diving air bar in the game. However, it's believed by many that it's the same as the Hippo's air bar. * The Yeti!, the Dragon, and The Kraken are all mythical creatures, and are the second to top predators of the food chain in their respective biomes, but are beaten by the Black Dragon, which is another mythical creature. * The Kraken was the first animal with "The" in it's name. * There was a glitch where if a Kraken went over a whirlpool, it would push out all animals inside of it. * Krakens cannot get tailbitten within 2 seconds of using its ability. * It got a huge buff on it's whirlpool ability, both the time and size increased. Category:Mope.io Category:Ocean Category:Animals Category:Formatted Category:High Tier Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Invertebrates